Legends of Chima: The Last Battle
Note: This article has contents based on the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, and I did '''not' make this up.'' Summary Join Laval and his friends as they go on a perilous voyage to take down a familiar enemy and saving Chima from breaking apart in this epic conclusion of the Legends of Chima. This series follows UmbreonzRule101's The Four Clans Destiny. I believe that this series might end up as a movie because each chapter would be too short to form an episode of its own. The Awakening Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Plovar woke up from a three-year hibernation in a giant yellow crystal because Crooler's phantoms destroyed the gold crystal, and put a magic chain on Laval and his friends (Plovar was picked up by Lundor, the phantoms rejected Plovar), in which Laval and his friends became literally inseparable. Laval then realized that hordes of phantoms imprisoned Laval and his friends in a catacomb. After escaping the catacomb and a stone giant, Laval and his friends see Lundor, and Lundor tells Laval that Fluminox has been looking for him since nearly three years ago. Laval hardly believed it until Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Lundor went to set camp at the Timber Woods. The Timber Woods Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Lundor escaped the catacomb by climbing through a lit crack in the cave, then journeyed to the Timber Woods (at night). Lundor guided Laval and his friends to a part of the forest where no harm could possibly come, although they had to fight more of Crooler's phantoms. When Laval and his friends found a safe place to set camp, Lundor told Laval and his friends about their three-year disappearance and what occurred in the meanwhile. Night Falls on Chima Lundor told Laval and his friends that while they were gone, Crooler returned from her exile and wanted to take revenge on all of Chima, mainly FireClan. She found poisonous Black Crystals in the Outlands to raise an army. Lundor also said that since Laval and his friends disappeared, Crooler built a lair on Mount Cavora, and she was trying to claim the Temples. Not even the efforts of the LegendBeasts drove Crooler away. Laval blamed himself, saying he let this happen, but Eris told Laval that this was beyond his control. Still, Laval, Eris, and Cragger planned to defeat Crooler for good, even if sacrifices have to be made. Later, the Wolf Tribe found Laval, his friends, and Lundor, then threw sleeping dust at them. Laval fell asleep, then Eris, Cragger, and Lundor. Valley of Wolves Laval and his friends woke up, realizing they were taken hostage by the Wolf Tribe. The Wolf chief Worriz commented that Laval was to blame for Crooler's return, and he hatefully wondered why Cragger was imprisoned in the Wolf Camp (the Wolves still opposed the Crocodiles at this time, refer to LEGO Legends of Chima, Season One). Eris told Laval that he was what Fluminox said, Chima's last hope. Even Lundor supported her, saying that Laval and Cragger weren't the reason for Crooler's return. In the meanwhile, Crooler's phantoms found Laval and burned the Wolf Camp. Worriz then tested Laval, Eris, and Cragger for trustworthiness. If Laval and his friends passed the tests, they and Lundor were released from their imprisonment. The first test was for Laval and his friends to save the Wolf village. Laval, Eris, and his friends drove off the phantom army. Then, a Wolf warrior notified Worriz, saying that Windra had been collecting herbs, then mysteriously vanished. Windra had been gone for hours. Then, Worriz assigned Laval, Eris, and Cragger a second test, which was to not return to the Wolf Camp until they found and returned Windra to the Wolf Tribe by sunset. Windra was found in a cave, watched over by phantoms. Windra was successfully rescued, but her leg was broken. Laval told Windra that he couldn't return to the Wolf Camp without her, so Windra told Laval and his friends about a raft, but Laval first needed supplies from Regull the Hermit. Laval and his friends left the cave, then rushed through the forest to seek the Hermit. They found Regull, but he wasn't happy. The Hermit hated Cragger because of how he forced Regull to make fake Chi to supposedly restore balance to Chima in Season One, and how Cragger served as Crooler's "puppet". After listening to what Regull had to say, Cragger was feeling very upset about his past. Then Laval and his friends left the Hermit's cave, and were surprised that Plovar pickpocketed the supply key for the raft during the Hermit's conversation. Laval and his friends returned to the forest and found a locked gate. Plovar then used the supply key to activate the gate and more supplies were used for the raft. The raft was then brought to the entrance of the cave Windra was in, then brought Windra home half an hour before sunset. As a result, Laval and his friends passed both of Worriz's tests and were acknowledged and released. The Wolf Tribe wished Laval and his friends good luck on saving Chima. Then, Lundor guided Laval and his friends to their home, the Fire Temple, where Fluminox expected them. The Fire Temple Laval, his friends, and Plovar made their way to their beloved home, the Fire Temple, in which the Elder Phoenix Fluminox expected the heroes. Lundor lead Laval and his friends to the Fire Temple in the center of the city until a building fell, separating Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Plovar from Lundor's guidance. Then, Laval noticed some Beavers in a burning building, so Laval and his friends managed to rescue the terrified Beavers. Laval then realized the Fire Temple was under attack by the same hordes of enemies that attacked the Wolf Camp. Laval found the ramparts of the city crawling with Crooler's phantoms, so Laval and his friends had to guard the gates and ward off any intruding enemies. In the meanwhile, the Bats, Falcons, and Vultures arrived to assist Fluminox and ward off excess phantoms. Then, the Stone Giant from the Catacombs returned. Since it lost one of its hands in the Catacombs, it was able to repair itself with a collapsed tower. Laval and his friends then had to fight it off, and the Stone Giant was eventually slain by Laval smashing the Black Crystal on the Giant's head. Fluminox and his allies celebrated with victory after the fall of the Giant. Later that night, Fluminox, Laval, and their friends and allies were warned by a Panther that Crooler sent out the fact that a mythical creature called the Destroyer was about to make a "Belt of Fire" around Chima, and that Chima would be destroyed. Fluminox thought that a possible retreat underneath the surface would be essential, and traveling underground could be a way for the threesome to find a way to fight off Crooler's forces without letting Crooler know the Fire Temple would be unguarded, so Laval and his friends journeyed to the once-hidden Chamber of Dragons. The Chamber of Dragons Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Plovar were assigned by Fluminox to open the Chamber of Dragons to find a secret passageway to a safe spot to stay as far away from Crooler without letting her know that the Fire Temple was being left unguarded. Laval and his friends had to seek four red crystals and put them in gold Dragon statues' mouths to activate the gates in and out of the hidden ruin. The Dam Laval, his friends, and Fluminox's army arrives at a hill closest to the dam. Since Crooler's Destroyer is made almost entirely of stone and lava, Eris suggests that the Dam must be destroyed to slow the Destroyer's movement to increase the chance of slaying the creature. Eris said that the canyon formed by the dam would fill up with water to form a river to slow the Destroyer's pace. Fluminox and Tormak agree with Eris's strategy and Fluminox tells the Vultures, Bats, and Falcons to warn the Beavers that the Beaver Dam was about to get demolished. In the meanwhile, Laval and his friends flew to the entrance of the dam. Eris told Laval and Cragger that the flood gates must be destroyed to fill the canyon. Plovar agreed and shouted that the dam would be blown up, yet some of Crooler's reinforcements overheard the conversation between Laval and his friends. The Destroyer The Dam was demolished, and the canyon was quickly filled with the water from the river. The cold water caused Crooler's Destroyer to slow down, giving Laval and his friends a chance to slay the monster. Laval and his friends were told by Fluminox earlier that the way to properly kill the Destroyer was to seek for the crystal weakspots all over its body, but to be aware of the Black Crystal's poisons. Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Plovar managed to climb onto the Destroyer's back and destroy some Crystals, then climbed onto its limbs Farewell to Lavertus Coming Soon. The Scorched Lands Coming Soon. The Floating Islands Coming Soon. Final Gambit Coming Soon. Epilogue Coming Soon. Music Theme ''Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) ''by Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t2IDEpxtW0 Category:Fan Seasons